


Just Shut Up For A Second

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [8]
Category: shhh - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Ram Hybrid Jschlatt, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Techno calls Schlatt sheep twice and I forgot I was going somewhere with that, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), belly bulge, pre Manberg vs Pogtopia war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Summary: A storm rolls in, and Jschlatt finds himself seeking shelter in the same cave as his old friend, Technoblade.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 9
Kudos: 390





	Just Shut Up For A Second

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Basically Schlatt and Techno get stuck in a cave on a rainy night so too pass the time (and make Schlatt shut up) Techno Fucks Schlatt's brains out

The ram-hybrid found himself lost in a forestry area. He glanced up at the sky, noticing dark clouds rolling in. He muttered out a curse, going to find shelter before it started to rain. 

He absolutely  _ hated _ being wet, it was uncomfortable and he took too long to dry off. So when he saw a cave, he rushed into the mouth, and sat down with a sigh. 

“Uh, hey.” A voice made him jump, and he looked over to see Technoblade on the other side of the cave, sitting by a fire. 

Schlatt groaned, “What are you doing here?” He asked the piglin. 

Techno huffed, “Staying out of the storm, obviously.”

“Lord, out of all the caves I could’ve chosen, I chose the one with a little bitch.”

“Watch it, sheep.” Techno growled, “It’s not like that’s my fault.”

Schlatt narrowed his eyes, and let out an offended chuff at being called sheep. “Call me that again, I dare you!”

Techno flashed Schlatt an amused grin, “You didn’t like that, did you? I won’t call you that then, but you have to shut up.”

“No! I will not shut up! You know what they call me?”

“Sheep?” Techno chuckled, finding it amusing that Schlatt got so angry. 

“No!” He stood up, almost getting ready to leave but was stopped by a flash of lightning. He huffed and walked deeper into the cave, sitting beside Techno and the fire. 

“You gonna shut up?” Techno raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the cave wall. He rolled his eyes when Schlatt shook his head. 

“I will not shut up, maybe if you asked a bit nicer, I would.” 

Without any warning, Techno wrapped his arm around the ram’s neck, pulling him close, “Now listen here, I’m letting you stay here because I know how angry you get when you get rained on.” he began, hearing Schlatt gasp quietly. 

“What I’m asking is very simple..” Schlatt listened to what Techno had to say for the first part, but it soon started to go through one ear and out the other when he realized just how large Techno was compared to him. 

His breath was cut off when the arm around his neck tightened. “Are you listening to me,  _ Mr. President _ ?” Techno lowered his voice, whispering to Schlatt. 

Schlatt didn’t answer, knowing he’s going to say something stupid if he did. Techno tilted his head, gripping at Schlatt’s thigh, “Are you going to say anything?” 

“Oh my god,” Schlatt breathed when Techno squeezed his thigh, “I want you to fuck me. Is that weird?” 

Techno blinked. He wasn’t expecting that, but he really should have. He shrugged, “I guess we’re doing this.” He said simply before he let go of Schlatt. 

“Come here, suck me off.” Techno ordered, and the ram crawled in between his legs, unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out. 

He let out an audible gasp. Techno was fucking  _ huge _ . Schlatt licked his lips, slipping the tip into his mouth. He took a moment to adjust, before starting to take more into his mouth. 

Techno groaned quietly, gripping onto Schlatt’s horns and then pushing the ram down all the way. He grinned at the choked sounds Schlatt made. 

He started to ruthlessly thrust into Schlatt’s mouth, letting out moans of his own. “Damn, your throat feels so good.” He said, fucking into Schlatt’s mouth at a relentless pace. 

He soon shoved Schlatt off of him, allowing the ram to breathe. Schlatt gasped for air, occasionally coughing. He stared up into Techno’s eyes, the latter leaning in closely. 

“You take me so well..” He said, lowly, “If I could, I’d watch you choke on my cock all day.”

Schlatt wrapped his arms around Techno’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. The piglin quickly kissed back, slipping his tongue inside of Schlatt’s mouth and running his hands down his sides. 

Techno pulled away from the kiss, “God.. you’re so small.. I’m afraid I’ll break you.” He whispered, still grazing his fingertips all along Schlatt’s body. 

Schlatt whined, starting to grind against Techno, “Please break me. I need you so bad.” 

Techno shoved Schlatt onto the ground, keeping the smaller pinned onto his back. The piglin-hybrid wasted no time stripping Schlatt of his clothes. 

He didn’t know why, but he was quite surprised to see how  _ perfect _ Schlatt was. He had curves and fat in all of the right places. 

Schlatt stared up at Techno, “Hurry.. Techno- fuck..” He whined, embarrassed that someone else was hearing the noises he made, but he didn’t have much time to worry about that, “I’m already prepped, just fuck me!” He begged. 

Techno raised an eyebrow, “You’re already prepped?” He questioned and then rolled his eyes when Schlatt gave him a smirk, “You’re such a whore, you know.” He chuckled darkly, “Maybe you think of me when you play with yourself, I’d be honoured.”

Schlatt moaned quietly at Techno’s words, he never did think of Technoblade like that, not that he could really remember now that he thought about it, but after this, he just might. 

Techno lifted the rams legs over his shoulders, wasting no time thrusting inside. Schlatt gasped, throwing his head back, “Oh fuck-” He moaned out, “ _ Ah! _ You’re big, holy shit..” 

Techno waited a few minutes, allowing Schlatt to adjust. Once he got a nod from the smaller, he did not hold back with his thrusts. 

Schlatt raised a hand to his mouth, biting into his palm to try and muffle his noises, failing horribly. “ _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck _ ,” Schlatt cried out, “Techno, harder! Please!” When Techno’s thrusts got rougher, Schlatt’s only got louder, especially when Techno started to continuously slam into his prostate.

Schlatt screamed out Techno’s name as he reached his climax, his cum coating his chest. Techno was still for a moment, allowing Schlatt to catch his breath, before he gripped onto the rams hips tightly and continued with his rough pace. 

Schlatt’s eyes widened, his brain short circuited as his prostate was ruthlessly abused. His vocabulary reduced to a string of _‘Fuck’_ _‘Techno’_ and many more curses. 

Techno started breathing heavily, taking in the fucked out expression on Schlatt’s face. Everything about Schlatt at that moment looked so damn hot, it drove Techno wild. 

The piglin-hybrid reached down, starting to jerk Schlatt off, grinning as Schlatt let out a high-pitched whine. He leaned in close to the ram, whispering into his ear, “Do you like that, Schlatt? You dirty whore, I bet you only came here to piss me off just so you could get a dick in your ass.”

Techno pressed his hand down onto Schlatt’s stomach, feeling his own dick create a bulge in the smallest stomach. He groaned, curious about how he didn’t notice that before. 

His attention shot up to Schlatt’s face, blinking as their eyes met. Schlatt weakly reached his arms out to Techno, and Techno proceeded to wrap Schlatt’s legs around his waist, and then lean down to kiss Schlatt again. 

Schlatt kissed back, letting out more whines as he came again, his grip on Techno tightening. Techno pulled away from the kiss, chuckling, “I wonder how your citizens of Manberg would react if they knew how much of a whore their president is.”

Schlatt whimpered, his entire body twitching every so often. He shook his head at what Techno said, unable to find any words, that would be too humiliating. 

Techno chuckled darkly, his pace quickening, but the rhythm started to get sloppy. “ _ Fuck- _ Schlatt-” Techno moaned out, cumming inside the smaller ram. 

Schlatt’s eyes rolled back at the sensation, his entire body going limp when Techno stopped moving. Techno carefully pulled out of Schlatt, watching the cum leak out of the president’s ass. 

Techno grinned, glancing up at Schlatt. Schlatt was panting heavily, his eyes were staring blankly at the cave ceiling. Techno pulled Schlatt closer, wrapping his robe around the both of them. 

Techno wrapped his arms around Schlatt, holding onto him tightly, running his fingers through the rams hair, and whispering, “Are you okay, that wasn’t too much, was it?” He asked. 

Schlatt shook his head, leaning into Techno’s touch, “No..” he breathed out, “No that was nice..” He closed his eyes, feeling a sudden sense of drowsiness.

Techno leaned down, placing soft and caring kisses onto Schlatt’s neck. “I’ll help clean you up, okay?”

Schlatt nodded slowly, not really paying attention. His breathing softened, drifting off to sleep almost instantly. 

Techno chuckled, taking note how nice it was when Schlatt was actually quiet. 


End file.
